Eux
by Willoh
Summary: Après le 4x19 : Caroline décide d'effacer la mémoire de sa mère et de quitter Mystic Falls pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle se réfugie à la Nouvelle Orléans et tombe sur Klaus au détour d'un coin de rue. Avouera-t-elle enfin ses sentiments pour l'Originel?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

Caroline tenait le corps inerte de sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle, espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues et venaient s'écraser sur les cheveux courts du shériff qu'elle caressait. Elle l'avait retrouvé inconsciente et blessée dans le salon lorsqu'elle avait démasqué Silas et que celui-ci était partie à la recherche de Bonnie. Elle avait imédiatement essayé de lui faire avaler son sang mais il n'y avait eu aucun changement alors elle avait dû se servir d'une seringue.

Désormais elle attendait en pleurant qu'elle se réveille. La jeune vampire maudissait cette cure, l'antidote contre le vampirisme, Elena, les frères Salvatore et tout ceux qui étaient allés sur cette île pour libérer Silas. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi sa mère? Pourquoi elle? Elle n'était pas un vampire ou une de ses créatures surnaturelles et toutes les deux n'avaient rien avoir avec ce foutu sérum.

Soudain sa mère se réveilla.

Caroline referma doucement la porte de la chambre de sa mère en soupirant. Elle était vivante, bel et bien vivante, elle était sauvée. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Après qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux elle l'avait obligé à aller se coucher et lui avait tout raconté sur Silas.

**Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé, ça te fera du bien**, lui a-t-elle dit après ses expliquations.

Sa mère avait hoché la tête encore toute tremblente, les yeux posés sur ses mains.

Caroline descendit à la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau dans un mug au micro-onde puis se câla contre la table. Elle prit son portable dans la poche de son jean. Elle avait loupé plusieurs appels et avait trois messages sur sa messagerie vocale.

_Aujourd'hui, 20h17: "__**Caroline, c'est Bonnie! Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je ne peux rien vous dire, ni à toi ni aux autres. Faites-moi juste confiance!**__" _

Elle trésaillit au son de la voix apeurée de son amie.

_Aujourd'hui, 16h36: "__**Care, t'es passée où? Je t'attends avec Rebekah pour les révisions. Bon, rappelles-moi.**__"_

Oh si tu savais Matt, pensa la blonde.

_Aujourd'hui, 15h29: "__**Caroline, au moment où je te parle je me trouve dans un de mes endroits préférés sur Terre, entouré de nourriture, de musique, d'art, de culture... Et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à combien j'aimerais te montrer cette ville. Tu me le permetteras peut-être un jour.**__"_

Ses mains devenurent moites et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Klaus. Pendant un moment elle ferma les yeux et écouta sa voix et les bruits de parade en fond. Elle se laissa bercer par l'idée de voyager et de quitter Mystic Falls ainsi que tout ses problèmes, que s'était plaisant! Mais la minuterie du micro-onde la ramena bien vite à la réalité, avec elle l'attaque que venait de subir sa mère, Elena et son nouvel état de vampire, la cure et Silas, la fugue de Tyler et le départ de Klaus pour la Nouvelle Orléans.

Caroline rangea son portable, prit la tasse et mit un sachet de thé vert dedans puis monta les escaliers pour l'apporter à sa mère. Elle allait oiuvrir la porte lorsqu'elle l'entendit pleurer. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû aller la consoler mais s'était de sa faute ce qui lui arrivait. Elle aurait dû savoir la protèger, mais elle n'a pas su.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, s'était Stefan qui lui annonçait qu'Elena avait retrouvé son humanité.

Mais Caroline ne fut pas soulagée, loin de là. Pourquoi tout s'arrengeait pour la brune, alors que tout semblait empirer pour elle.

Caroline secoua la tête et entra. Sa mère ne cacha pas ses larmes. La vampire s'approcha et lui tendit la tasse en lui disant qu'elle était désolée.

**_Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie**, renifla-t-elle.

**_Tu vas me manquer.**

Caroline posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'hypnotisa. Elle savait que depuis quelques jours il n'y avait plus de veine de vénus dans l'eau de la ville.

**_Tu vas m'oublier, m'éffacer complètement de ta mémoire. Tu n'auras jamais eu de fille. Tu vas faire une sieste et lorsque tu te réveilleras demain matin ru vas prendre des vacances et tu partiras loin d'ici pour quelques temps.**

Caroline ressortit de la chambre, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle débarrassa toute la maison de sa présence ici et vida sa chambre de tout ce qu'elle contenait, ne laissant que le lit et les meubles, comme une chambre d'amis. Elle ne garda que quelques habits qu'elle mit dans un sac auquel elle ajouta l'album photo de la famille.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison et qu'elle monta dans sa voiture. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage et elle dû inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Puis elle sortit son portable.

**"Allo?**

** _...**

** _Sweetheart! Tu as reçu mon message as ce que je vois... Tu m'entends?**

** _...**

** _Love? Caroline, que se passe-t-il? Caro...!**

Elle coupa la communication avec Klaus avant de quitter la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

_klaroline-stebekah-forever: je suis contente que mon premier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que celui sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pour répondre à tes questions, eh bien, je te laisse découvrir se nouveau chapitre. Merci encore :)_

_noominaome: contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu et je te remercie pour tes compliments, vraiment! Bonne lecture :)_

_Movie-like; j'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu trouves le début de ma fic intéressante. Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta question alors :)_

_elo69: merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécier et j'espère que se sera pareil pour la suite._

_Guest, mimi34 et Lea Mikaelson: voilà la suite que j'espère vous aimerez tout autant :)_

**Chapitre deux**

(deux jours plus tard)

La Nouvelle Orléans était a son onzième défilé de la semaine. C'était toujours une femme à la peau noire qui ouvrait la parade. Habillée de vêtements colorés elle avançait en dansant, faisant virevolter les pans de sa jupe rose pastel autour de ses chevilles, son top jaune se balançant dans tous les sens. Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol au rythme de la musique, ses mains levées en l'air agitaient une paire de maracasses. Son visage était orné d'un énome sourire et ses cheveux étaient retenu dans un chignon grossier dont certaines tresses s'en échappaient. Derrière la jeune femme suivait une horde de musiciens: des trompetistes, des guitaristes et des saxophonistes. Des danseurs se mêlaient à eux. Les habits toujours noirs, étaient décorés pour la plupart par des noeux papillons, des cravates ou des chemises multicolors. Même aux instruments pendaient des rubans roses, verts ou bleus.

Klaus regardait le défilé depuis le Rousseaux et depuis le temps qu'il était sur cette Terre, il pouvait assurer que de toutes les parades celles de la Nouvelle Orléans étaient les meilleurs et les plus belles. L'Hybride appréciait tout particulièrement cette ville pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il si sentait comme chez lui. La Nouvelle Orléans ne dormait jamais , mais elle était très différente de New York. New Yok City est une ville régie par le travail et la vie active. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, tout est si stressant et fatigant. Alors que la Nouvelle Orléans est entièrement dominée par l'art et la fête, l'art et le mystère, par l'art et seulement l'art. Tout était paisible et en mouvement à la fois, calme alors que rien n'est silencieux. L'atmosphère de cette ville a le don de donner l'impression d'être continuellement en vacances. On ne s'inquiète jamais de rien ici. C'est justement pour cette raison que Klaus l'aime tant, le fait de pouvoir tout oublier et de rester tranquille. Et que l'art soit omniprésen, partout, dans les rues, sur le bord d'un trottoire, dans les parcs, dans les cafés... Il ne pouvait que plus aimer cette ville.

Même s'il aurait préféré que Marcel ne soit pas au pouvoir à sa place, qu'Haylay ne porte pas son enfant (ce qu'il avait toujours énormément de mal à digirer et surtout à comprendre comment, il était censé être mort, bordel!) et que Caroline soit là avec lui. Pour la première de ces trois choses il y travaillait et y arriverait. Pour la seconde il ne pouvais plus rien faire et pour la dernière.. Eh bien pour ça il ne savait pas. Caroline n'avait pas répondut à son appel, même pas un sms, rien. Si, elle l'avait juste appelé, mais une fois qu'il avait décroché elle n'avait rien dit et lui avait raccroché au nez.

Klaus avait compris, elle n'avait pas aimé son message "je suis dans un des mes endroits préférés au monde... j'aimerais e montrer cette ville". Sûrement à peine avait-il quitté Mystic Falls qu'elle était partie rejoindre ce chien de Tyler.

A cette pensée il resserra sa prise sur le verre de bourdon qu'il tenait dans la main, que Cami lui avait apporté il y a quelques minutes.

**_On ne s'en lasse jamais, hein?**

Klaus se tourna en direction de la jeune femme avant de porter son regard une nouvelle fois, sur le défilé qui se déroulait dehors. Les portes du bar avait été laissées ouvertes pour l'occasion. L'Originel se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la causette.

Cami sembla déçu. Elle retourna derrière le bar en lui jetant un dernier regard avant de replonger dans son travail.

L'Hybride n'aimait pas ça, il savait très bien le charme qu'il avait mais même si d'habitude il n'était pas contre le fait d'intéresser les femmes, il ne voulait pas que se soit elle. Camille semblait le cerner, ce qui était plutôt voir même très surprenant pour une humaine. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Déjà avec Haylay -qu'Elijah avait invité à venir vivre avec eux- le collait en lui rabachant àlongueur de temps qu'elle voulait que le bébé naisse et vive dans une véritable famille, en gros, qu'ils forment cette famille tous ensemble. Il ne pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce que cette louve croyait? Qu'il deviendrait un père de famille exemplaire? Qu'elle court toujours!S'il ne l'avait pas tué sur le champs c'était pour Elijah et qu'après réflexion, un héritier ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée pour un roi.

Il finit son verre, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et sortit du bar. A peine fut-il dehors que l'Originel sentit l'odeur et les sons de la parade imprégner tout son être. Il adorait cette sensation qui le calmait un peu.

Klaus se mit à flâner sur les trottoires en suivant le défilé. Mais contrairement aux touristes il marchait calmement laissant ses yeux s'accrocher aux couleurs des musiciens et danseurs. Le bleu, le rouge, l'orange, le vert, le violet, le brun, l'ocre, le blond...Il adorait le blond. Surtout le blond angélique de Caroline. Le mêm qu'il voyait d'ailleurs, à ce moment dans la foule. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque l'idée que se soit elle lui effleura l'esprit.

_**Impossible, elle doit être avec ce clebs de Tyler entrain de s'envoyer en l'air ou je ne sais quoi. **_

Klaus continua de suivre la parade, se laissant emporter par le mouvement et abandonnant petit à petit la colère qui venait de l'habiter. Mais malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

_**C'est pas vrai! Tu as d'autres problèmes plus importants. Il faut que tu récupères ton trône! Sans oublier cette histoire de bébé... Foutue Haylay! Il faut que je chope cette sorcière pour voir si ce qu'elle me raconte est vrai. Tiens, mais voilà...**_

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut Sophie. Et elle le vit également. Ses yeux s'agrandir de peur et elle s'enfuit en courant dans la foule. Comme si elle allait lui filer entre les doigts. La bonne blague! . Klaus commenca à se créer un passage à travers les touristes pour la pourchasser jusqu'à ce que Caroline apparaisse devant lui. Il se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballant. Elle le regarda, surprise. Son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment du regard, sans parler. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence entre eux.

**-Sa...salut.**

Dès ce moment, l'Hybride oublia complètement ses problèmes de bébé. Mais il reprit vite contennansse.

**_Bonjour, Love. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

**_Je... euh... je ne sais pas...**

Il avait son sourire en coin comme d'habitude, c'était exactement le même qu'à Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls... Les pensées de Caroline se tournèrent vers sa mère qu'elle avait abandonnée là-bas. Ou était-elle? L'avait elle réellement oubliée? Quelle question! Bien sûr que oui puisqu'elle l'avait hypnotisé. Pourtant mêm si elle l'avait souhaité, la vampire sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**_Caroline?**

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle mais s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas doué dans ce genre de situation. Mais lorsqu'une larme glissa sur sa joue il l'a prit dans ses bras.

**_Hey, Sweetheart?**

Caroline recula et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrits une fois ses larmes ravalées.

**_C'est bon, ça va.**

Il n'insista pas plus, du moins pas ici, devant tous ces gens. Il detestait la voir triste. Alors il lui proposa de venir chez lui durant son séjour à la Nouvelle Orléans.

_Coucou! Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites moi tout. _

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine. Après tout c'est finis les vacances et je vais retourner à l'internat donc ça va être galère de le poster avant ce week end._


	3. Chapter 3

klaroline-stebekah-forever: Contente que tu l'ais aimé et oui je sais on apprend pas grand chose mais ça va finir par venir. :) Je te laisserais tout de même patienter pour un crépage de chignon entre filles. Bonne lecture!

LoveMikaelson: Tant mieux alors si ma fiction te plait. J'espère que tu appréciras ce chapitre tout autant et qu'il répondra à tes attentes.

noominaome: Eh bien, eh bien! Que des compliments dis donc! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise autant!

movie-like: En espérant qu'il te plaise, celui-ci est un peu plus long. Je vois que toi aussi tu ne supportes pas Haylay, on va être amie alors! Et oui Klaus avec un bébé, à mon avis Julie n'était pas très fraîche quand elle a décidé ça. Mais personnellement je suis The Originals et j'aime bien le comportement de Klaus dedans vis à vis de son futur enfant (même si je préfererais que Caroline arrive dans la série). Alors bonne lecture!

mimi34: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, oui, ça va être compliquer pour Caroline entre sa mère et cette histoire d'enfant mais je vais essayer au plus que je peux de ne pas la faire trop souffire. Et merci :) et bonne lecture!

elo69: Merci pour le compliment et contente que tu ais aimé. Oui, je trouvais cette manière de les faire rencontrer plutôt mignonne et sympa :). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Lea Mikaelson: Bonne lecture alors!

**Chapitre trois**

Caroline observait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Malgré sa condition de vampire, elle sentait son corps engourdie par le froid et le fait qu'elle n'ait rien avalé ou plutôt bu, depuis deux jours n'arrangeait rien. Elle ressera la couverture sur ses épaules.

**_Tiens.**

Klaus lui tendit un grand verre en cristal remplit de sang, avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'elle. La jeune vampire trouva soudainement une très grande atttention au verre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait prévu un petit interrogatoir et elle voulait à tout pris l'éviter.

**_J'ai fait ammené tes affaires ici.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Caroline? Je ne dis pas que c'est pour me déplaire, loin de là, **sourit-il**, mais j'aimerais bien connaître la raison de ta présence à la Nouvelle Orléans. **

Mais elle ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Klaus se leva subitement de la table basse.

**_C'est pas vrai! Quand est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? Déjà que tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit et pour ne me rien dire en plus, et maintenant je te retrouve en plein milieu de la ville en pleurs et perdue. Expliques-moi ce qui t'arrives, bordel!**

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en baissant la voix et se calma soudain. Puis il se laissa retomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

**_Je suis désolé de mettre emporté. Mais on est... ami, n'est-ce pas?**

**_J'ai hypnotisé ma mère**, lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle fixa le contenu de son verre et en bu une gorgée. Il attendit qu'elle continue.

**_C'est Silas.**

Elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'il s'était présenté à elle sous les traits de l'Hybrique Originel, qu'il lui avait brisé la nuque quand elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait également essayé de tuer sa mère et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ellle lui avait fait oublier tout d'elle et l'avait persuadé de partir loin d'ici pour quelques jours. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne risque plus rien. Et Caroline en avait profité pour s'éloigner elle aussi de Mystic Fallset oublier tout ce qui était arrivé depuis sa transformation, comme la torture que lui avait fait subir son propre père.

Klaus l'écouta attentivement. Plus il en entendait, plus il regrettait de ne pas être resté à Mystic Falls et avoir été là pour elle. C'est lorsqu'elle avoua être venu ici pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien après le petit tour de Silas, qu'il sentit un frisson de joir le parcourir. Qui disparut bien vite lorsque la jeune vampire se mit a exploser en sanglots, murmurant qu'elle regrettait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

**_Eh, eh..**

Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et très vite son pull Henley fut complètement trempé. Il hota le verre de ses mains et le déposa sur la table basse puis caressa ses cheveux blonds. Caroline n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer, elle s'en voulait tellement.

Lorsqu'enfin les sanglots cessèrent, la jeune vampire s'était endormis dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Klaus attendit un certain moment, espérant la voir se réveiller. Il ne savait pas comment agir dans ce genre de cas. Aubout d'un quart d'heure, il la porta à sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit. Il lui enleva ses bottes puis la recouvrit d'une couverture.

**_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, Love, murmura l'Hybride en lui carressant les cheveux.**

Klaus resta toute la nuit à la veiller, assis sur une chaise. Même lorsque Elijah et Haylay rentrèrent de leur visite chez les sorcières, il ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un certains temps, il finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux à moitiés fermés. Ce lit n'était pas le sien et quand elle leva la tête, elle d'couvrit Klaus assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le torse avec la tête penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Il semblait dormir profondément. La jeune vampire se redressant dans le lit, retira la couverture qui la couvrait et posa les pieds sur le parquet. Elle se leva, peut-être un peu trop brutalement puisque le bois grinça. Klaus bougea légèrement, sa tête tombant sur le côté mais toujours endormis.

Caroline observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas tellement grande, comparé à ce qu'elle aurait cru de la chambre de l'OrigineL Elle était persuadée que s'était bien la sienne. Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour laisser trainer des toiles contres les murs, des croquis et des pinceaux un peu partout. Une autre pièce était annexée à celle-ci. D'après ce que la blonde en voyait, il s'agissait de son atelier.

Il y avait des meubles un peu dans tous les coins et un chevalet trônait au milieu de la pièce, devant une fenêtre. Tout le reste du mobilier était joncher de papiers, pour la plupart des croquis et des esquisses. A côté d'une seconde porte, la jeune vampire aperçut un divan rouge-orangé.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui sentait la peinture. L'odeur était bien plus forte que dans la chambre alors qu'aucune portes ne les séparait.

Caroline fit le tour de l'atelier, observant du coin de l'oeil les dessins et coups de crayons de l'Hybride, parmit quelques livres anciens. Elle en aperçut qu'elques-uns d'elle mais ne s'arrêta pas dessus, préférant oublier l'étau qui lui avait serré le coeur un instant. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur les sentiments de Klaus à son égard. Elle ne le pouvait pas, autant pour ses amis que pour elle, il avait tellement tué de personnes chères. Alors elle contempla la peinture sur le chevalet. Il avait représenté un château en ruine sur le bord d'une falaise, qui surplombait une rivière, le tout avec un ciel noir.

**_Qu'en penses-tu, Loves?**

La voix, la sienne, la fit sursauter.

**_Eh bien, je le trouve magnifique, c'est vrai. Mais il y a toujours cette solitude qui ressort**, dit-elle en faisant référence à ce jour à Mystic Falls.

**_Merci.**

**_Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment.**

**_Je le prends comme tel.**

Caroline se tourna vers Klaus, il était adossé à l'embrasure de sa chambre.

**_Et puis, tes reflexions seront toujours importantes pour moi, peu importe ce que tu as à me dire**, sourit-il.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle en prenant un air sérieux.

**_Comment te sens-tu?**

Caroline baissa les yeux en se remémorant la veille. Elle avait retrouvé Klaus et l'avait laissé la consoler, elle avait même pleuré dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle s'était sans doute endormis puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait atteri dans son lit.

**_Je vais bien.**

L'Originel soupira. Elle était si mauvaise menteuse, s'en était à se demander comment elle avait fait pour l'occuper toutes ces soirées à Mystic Falls s'en qu'il ne se rende compte que pendant se temps ses amis préparait un plan pour le neutraliser. M^me si au bout d'un certains temps il comprenait son petit jeu ou alors elle vendait la mèche.

**_Ah, Sweetheart, tu ne sais pas mentir.**

**_Pas du tout!**

**_Si. Bref, tu dois avoir faim, non? Allez, suis-moi.**

**_Si je n'en ai pas envie.**

**_Sweetheart, sans vouloir te vexer tu as une tête à faire peur. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Mais soit dit en passant, tu es toujours aussi belle.**

Avant que Caroline ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

**_Et je crois que ton estomac est de mon avis.**

Gênée, elle le suivit et ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au salon.

**_Il est hors de question que je boive à la souce**, rugit-elle en voyant une femme entrer dans la pièce avec un verre dans les mains.

**_Je sais.**

Klaus lui prit l'objet et mordit subitement le poignet de la femme. La jeune vampire détourna le regard lorsqu'elle sentit les veines noires apparaîtrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément comme lui avait appris Stefan pour se controler. Mais l'odeur était si forte, si alléchante...

**_Tiens, bois ça. Cela te fera du bien.**

**_Euh... merci.**

**_Je vois que tu avais soif**, sourit-il en la regardant boire le verre d'une traite.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient au salon et que Klaus lui parlait de la Nouvelle Orléans essayant tan bien que mal de lui changer les idées pour la réconforter. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et le fait qu'il devait lui parler du problème Haylay et bébé ne l'aidait guère. Mais pour l'instant la blonde semblait ne pas avoir ses soucis en tête, ce qui le rassurait. Elle avait bu trois grands verres de sang et avait meilleure mine.

Malgré le léger sourire de Caroline, l'Originel savait que bientôt elle regretterait amèrement son acte. Elle était beaucoup trop humaine pour pouvoir oublier sa mère alors qu'elle l'aimait. Al avait beau plus qu'apprécier sa présence ici, il ne voulait pas la retenir lorsqu'elle déciderait de partir.

Soudain la porte d'entrée claque et Elijah et Haylay apparurent dans le salon.

**_Miss Forbes, qu'elle plaisir de vous...**

**_Haylay?!**

Et Klaus ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jolie blonde allait le détester.

_Voilà, voilà!_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le comportement de Caroline? Et la chambre de Klaus, plutôt classe, non? :) Et que va-t-il se passer, d'après vous?_


	4. Chapter 4

MSM-65: contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite aussi :) bonne lecture

klaroline-stebekah-forever: je sais mon chapitre était court alors en voilà un plus long. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Et oui mais si Caroline n'était pas comme cela se ne serait pas marrant :)

LoveMikaelson: malheureusement pour toi cela n'arrivera pas toute suite mais je pense que oui, elle risque vraiment de péter un câble ;)

mimi34: je suis d'accord avec toi, sinon pas d'histoire :) Hum, j'imagine bien des expliquations mouvementées comme tu dis :D

yumeriku: eh bien, je suis contente que cette histoire t'interresse :) oui, je pense aussi qu'elle ne va plus trop l'apprécier pour un petit moment

Lea Mikaelson: voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira :)

noominaome: contente que ça te plaise autant et toujours! A mon avis tu as plutôt bien imaginé la suite entre Caroline et Hayley. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 4**

**_Hayley**, répéta Caroline plus doucement mais toujours aussi surprise et énervée de la nouvelle venue.

Qu'est-ce que cette garce faisait ici? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait fait en sorte que Klaus massacre ses hybrides et que se soit à Tyler d'en payer les frais. C'était de sa faute si son petit ami avait dû quitter Mystic Falls , si Silas était réveillé et projetait de tout détruire, à commencer par eux. Pendant un court instant, la jeune vampire eue l'idée de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire comprendre l'Enfer dans lequel elle et ses amis étaient tombés, et l'homme qu'ils devaient affronter. Déjà, savoir que Tyler et la louve avaient passé du temps ensemble, seul à seul, la rendait folle. Bien sûr, c'était pour briser le lien qui reliait l'hybride à Klaus, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé d'elle. Même l'Originel avait fait remarqué que la situation était plutôt étrange entre ces deux-là, et qu'ils avaient forcément couché ensemble. Mais Caroline ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. S'imaginer Tyler entrain de la tromper la rendait malade, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. N'est-ce pas? Pourtant, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et de ce dire,que, peut-être, Tyler était allé trop loin.

Mais pour l'instant, ce qui la préoccupait, s'était la présence d'Hayley à la Nouvelle Orléans, dans le Manoir des Mikaelson.

Klaus, lui, foudroyait son frère aîné et la louve, du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle? Elle n'était pas censé rester en dehors de la ville pour éviter de se faire repérée par les sbires de Marcel. Il lui avait fait pourtant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas la voire traîner dans le manoir la journée, du moins, tant qu'elle ne serait pas suffisament enceinte pour ne plus pouvoir bouger. C'est Elijah qui avaitmit en place la fin de leur accord, car s'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, la louve aurait déjà la tête arrachée. Mais son frère avait insisté pour qu'elle passe les nuits dans leur maison et qu'une fois trop faible pour se débrouiller toute seule, qu'elle resterait avec eux. Alors que foutait-elle là, au juste? En plus, elle répétait à chaque dîner qu'elle détestait cette baraque tout autant que son propriétaire. Qu'elle s'en aille, bordel, pensa l'Hybride.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Caroline. Elle observait la louvait avec un regard noir. Il n'ignorait pas que la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes étaient tendues, en particulier à cause de Tyler. La fréquentation du clebs avec la louve était ambigue et Caroline en était folle de rage. Et puis, ils avaient couché ensemble, cela sautait aux yeux. Sinon, pourquoi la jolie blonde en voudrait-elle autant à son petit copain?

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Klaus avait envie d'arracher la tête de ce chien qui avait osé blesser la jeune vampire et lui mentir. Pourtant, lui-même se disait qu'il devrait, au contraire, être content que Caroline soit en colère contre le clebs, mais comment avait-il pu la tromper? Avec Hayley, en plus! Cette louve était jolie, certes, admettons, mais n'égalait pas la beauté de la vampire, loin de là. La brune n'était même pas un bon coup. S'il avait couché avec elle s'était car sur le moment Caroline l'avait encore rejeté, qu'il était plus qu'énervé, frustré, et qu'elle avait été là. S'il avait su que cela l'aurait mis dans une telle galère, il se serait abstenu de la prendre sur la table.

**_Caroline? Où est Tyler?**

La blonde grinça des dents tandis que l'autre s'avançait d'un pas avec un petit sourire.

_**Oh, mais il n'est pas là, bien sûr. Il ne doit même pas être au courant que toi tu l'es. Ne me dis pas que puisqu'il n'est pas à Mystic Falls tu t'es décidée à te barrer ici en abandonnant ta mère et tes amis.**

Klaus se leva brusquement du canapé.

**_Hayley, sors d'ici!**

Le plus flippant, s'était le ton calme mais glacial qu'il avait utilisé. La brune recula d'un pas et même Elijah frissonna. Quand son frère était dans cet état, c'est que vraiment la situation était grave.

**_Tu rigoles**, tenta tout de même la louve, **j'habite là, maintenant.**

Avant que Niklaus ait pu faire quelque chose de regretable, comme la blesser ou pire, la tuer, l'aîné des Mikaelson prit Hayley par le bras. Il sortit avec elle du salon, en lançant un regard à Miss Forves. Elle devait être là pour une bonne raison.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Klaus se retourna vers Caroline, celle-ci avait blémit. Toujours assise sur le canapé, sa main droite restait crispée et fermement accrochée à l'accoudoire. Il avait fallut, bien sûr, que dans tous les sujets qu'Hayley ait pu utiliser pour blesser la blonde, ce soit celui sur la mère de la jeune vampire.

**_Sweetheart?**

Elle se leva en silence et partit vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. L'Hybride soupira avant de la suivre dehors.

_**Love! Caroline?**

Il lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

**_Klaus!**

**_Oui?**

**_Laches-moi!**

**_Il faut qu'on parle**, dit-il en s'exécutant.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. Klaus inspira profondément.

_**A prpos de la louve, si...**

**_Ah, non! Ne me parles pas d'elle!**

**_Mais...**

**_Tu sais quoi? Ce ne sont pas mes oignons! Je me fiche complètement de savoir ce qu'elle fout ici!**

En temps normal, il auraitarraché le coeur de quiconque lui aurait coupé la parole, mais Caroline... Caroline était Caroline et ce n'était pas pareil.

_**Fais moi visiter.**

**_Pardon?**

**_C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que ça te ferait plaisir de me montrer la ville**, dit-elle en faisant référence au message qu'il lui avait laissé sur son portable quelques jours avants. **Alors je t'en pris, fais-moi oublier cette salope d'Hayley et fais-moi visiter la Nouvelle Orléans.**

Il la regarda d'abord surpris avant d'accepter avec un de ses sourires charmeurs qui la rendait folle.

Caroline se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit et observa le plafond blanc. Après leur petite discussion dans le jardin, Klaus l'avait emmené dans une des chambres d'invités. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, elle avait été stupéfaite par la beauté de la pièce qui restait pourtant simple. Mais de toute façon, tout sentait le luxe et la beauté ici. Sur le grand lit avait été déposé ses affaires qu'elle avait prises avec elle, c'est à dire, son sac de voyage. Il lui avait indiqué la salle de bain annexée à la chambre puis était reparti en lui disant qu'il viendrait la chercher dans une heure.

La jeune vampire fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrire à Klaus.

**_Sweetheart, prête pour découvrir la Nouvelle Orléans? **

**_Oui**, sourit-elle. **Que vas-tu me montrer, alors?** lui demanda-t-elle une fois sortie du manoir.

**_Que dirais-tu de faire un tour dans le marché français, pour commencer?**

**_Pourquoi pas.**

Ils traversèrent la proprièté privée, qui soit dit en passant paraissait gigantesque à Caroline.

**_Wouah**.

La jolie blonde était stupéfaite. Le marché français était magnifique, vraiment. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Il se répartissait dans plusieurs ruelles de la ville et les étalages étaient très nombreux. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Caroline c'est qu'il y avait peu de stands de nourritures. A la place on trouvait de tout: des habits, des bijoux, des instruments de musique, des sculptures des peintures, des dessins, il y avait même des objets vaudoux ou de magie! Pour protèger les ruelles du soleil qui tapait fort ici contrairement à Mystic Falls alors que c'était l'automne, des grands draps multicolors étaient accrochés d'un toit à un autre.

_**C'est magnifique!**

**_Tu n'as encore rien vu, Love**.

Elle lui lança un regard en plissant les yeux.

_**J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais presque rien emmené avec toi.**

**_Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que se soit.**

Il ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Caroline qui s'extasiait devant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle disait trouver toutes ces choses belles alors qu'à lui elles lui paraissaient si familières. Il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il lui faisait découvrir le monde.

Caroline était devant un stand de bougies parfumées. D'après ce que lui avait dit la vieille femme qui les vendait, elle les fabriquait elle-même et n'utilisaient que des produits naturels. Avec un brin de magie, avait-elle rajouté en faisant un clin d'oeil. La vampire n'avait rien dit, elle savait que si cette femme était réellement une sorcière elle lui aurait déjà dit de partir sachant qu'elle était une vampire. Caroline en prit une violette dans les mains et la porta à son nez. Elle sentit la douce odeur de la fin du printemps.

**_Alors, Love. Es-tu intérressée par les bougies?**

**_Je les trouve jolies, et puis elles sentent bon.**

Klaus se pencha en avant, frôla de sa main Caroline qui frissonna, pour attraper une grosse bougie ronde et blanche.

**_On ne le remarque pas à la lumière du jour, mais une fois la mèche allumée, la bougie se colore. Celle-ci de bleu, comme vos yeux, mademoiselle. Je suis sûre que votre petite amie adorerait que vous lui offrierez.**

**_Quoi.. hum, non.. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.**

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en voyant la jeune vampire blonde gênée.

_**Oh...**

**_En tout cas, je pense qu'elle a raison, Love**, fit-il en regardant la photo de la bougie allumée dans le noir, accrochée au stand.

La cire brillait d'un bleu claire qui se faisait de plus en plus pâle à certains endroits, et lui rappelait effectivements les yeux de la blonde.

**_Hors de question que tu m'achètes quoi que se soit, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**_Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais plutôt du fait que la couleur s'accorderait à merveille avec celle de tes yeux. Et puis, je peux toujours te l'offrir pour un anniversaire.**

Elle reposa la bougie qu'il avait entre les mains.

**_Continuons.**

**_Qu'as-tu pensé de cette journée, Sweetheart?**

**_Elle était géniale.**

Klaus sourit en voyant ses yeux briller des pleins d'étoiles. Elle pouvait être tellement radieuse et enfantine en même temps. Il aimait voir son sourire illuminer son beau visage et la lueur des lanternes du bar-restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient, se reflèter dans ses prunelles bleues.

**_La Nouvelle Orléans est vraiment magnifique.**

**_Love, tu n'as encore rien vu.**

Et s'était vrai. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient contenté de visiter le marché français, il lui avait ensuite fait découvrir une ancienne église. Il avaient fini en faisant le tour du Parc Louis Armstrong, où beaucoup de musiciens jouaient en pleine aire. Quand la nuit fut tombée à 20h00, l'Originel lui avait proposé d'aller manger quelque chose. Il savait que Caroline continuait malgré tout de vivre telle une humaine, c'est pour cela qu'il avait opté pour ce petit bar-restaurant. Il avait adoré la journée qu'il avait passé avec la jeune vampire qui s'extasiait pour un rien.

**_Qu'as-tu préféré, aujourd'hui?**

Caroline reposa sa tasse de cappuccino sur la petite table en bois qu'ils partageaient sur cette terrasse du bar.

**_Le parc était beau, mais j'ai adoré le marché.**

**_Le marché français fait parti des plus beaux que j'ai pu voir dans ce monde.**

**_Vraiment?**

**_Vraiment.**

**_Les stands sont géniaux et magnifiques, surtout celui aux bougies. Cette femme les fait elle-même, elle m'a dit qu'elle les marquait toujours d'une petite aile.**

**_Je sais, Sweetheart, tu me déjà dit**, rit-il. **Bon, et si nous rentrions, maintenant?**

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la terrasse du bar. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans les rues. Caroline trouvait se silence apaisant. Elle frissona lorsqu'elle sentit le vent lui effleurer le dos. Soudain, Klaus s'arrêta.

**_Marcel.**

Quoi, pensa la jolie blonde.

**_Salut, Klaus.**

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir derrière elle un homme noir et plutôt séduisant. Il souriait à l'Hybride avec un regard... mauvais. Puis se tourna vers elle.

**_Hum, je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie.**

Le dit Marcel s'approcha d'elle mais Caroline fit un pas en arrière. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marcel? Ne fais-tu plus la chasse aux sorcières? Ne me dis pas que tu t'en es lassé.**

Klaus avait son air moqueur et machiavélique sur le visage mais il espérait surtout que son ancien protègé ne porterait pas trop d'attention à Caroline.

**_Très drôle! Alors, qui est cette charmante demoiselle.**

Klaus lança un regard à la jolie vampire.

**_Une amie de la famille rencontrée il y a un petit moment déjà.**

**_Humm, je vois. Bon je vous laisse, dans ce cas.**

Marcel dit demi tour, mais se retourna.

**_Demain, au Rousseaux?**

_**Peut-être.**

Le vampire fit un clin d'oeil à l'Hybride Originel puis disparut.

**_Caroline, ça va?**

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, elle paraissait terrifiée.

**_Je.. qui est-ce?**

**_Rentrons.**

Klaus referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Sans aucun doute, il n'y avait pas meilleur que le sang frais bu directement sur une proie. Il remonta les escaliers en repensant à sa journée avec Caroline. Il connaissait bien son point de vue sur cette façon de se nourrir qui la répugnait et il n'avait rien avalé de consistant pour un vampire, de toute la journée. En rentrant après leur petite entrevue avec Marcel, le bébé vampire avait bu une poche de sang qu'Elijah avait ramené de l'hopital. L'Hybride avait demandé à son frère d'en faire le plein. La jolie blonde lui en avait même proposé une, se qui l'avait plus que surpris. Croyait-elle réellement qu'il allait se nourrire de ce truc sous plastique. Il avait peut être fait des efforts dans la journée mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Alors il avait attendu qu'elle aille se coucher pour partir à la chasse. Il adorait cela, et encore plus depuis que son côté loup garou avait été libéré.

Klaus se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit du bruit venant de cellle de Caroline. Il entra dans la pièce. Le béb vampire dormait d'un sommeil agité, très agité.

**_Sweetheart, **murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. **Caroline.**

La jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux.

**_Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**_Je me rendais dans ma chambre quand je t'ai entendu. Tu cauchemardais.**

**_Oh...euh...**

**_Tu vas bien?**

Caroline n'en était pas sûre, mais elle croyait à ce moment discerner de l'inquiètude dans les yeux de l'Orignel. Non, pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas voir correctement avec cette obscurité.

**_Tu peux rester avec moi**, lui demanda-t-elle en se remémorant son cauchemard. **S'il te plait**, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant son air surpris.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enlever ses chaussures pendant qu'elle se décalait dans le lit pour lui faire une place.

**_Bonne nuit, Love**, dit-il en ajustant la couverture sur eux.

**_Bonne nuit. **

_Bon voià, voilà._

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce chapitre vous a plu?_

_J'aimerais maintenant savoir ce que vous voudriez comme suite. Qu'imaginez-vous ce qui va se passer? :)_

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

LoveMikaelson: Moi non plus je ne peux pas me voir Hayley! ;) C'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit moment entre eux au stande de bougies, j'espère juste que ce n'était pas trop gniangnian. Alors pourvu que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise autant et de gros bisous à toi aussi, bonne lecture!

Carabes: Je te remercie de tes reviews et je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Encore merci pour ton commentaire. Sa fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un nous dit que l'on écrit bien :) Bonne lecture.

Odessa: Hey! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant :D Je ne sais pas si Caroline resterait très longtemps à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets mais malgré tout, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

klaroline-stebekah-forever: Contente que mon chapitre précédent t'es plu :) Je t'avoues que pour la visite de la NO n'a rien de réaliste, mais j'espère avoir réussit à assez bien décrire pour rendre l'endroit un minimum réel. Oui, à moi aussi Rebekah me manque, elle ne tardera pas à revenir et Stefan non plu, dans le chapitre prochain, sûrement. Donc j'espère que cettelecture te plaira :)

noominaome: Et bien, si tu veux du grabuge, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je suis contente que les passages klaroline t'ont plu, justement je voulais faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop gniangnian alors si ça a marché tant mieux :) alors bonne lecture

LeaMikaelson: voilà la suite alors :)

**Chapitre 5**

Il était à peine 10h00 du matin que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel de la Nouvelle Orléans. Les rues commençaient petit à petit à se bonder des touristes. Klaus, réveillé depuis depuis trois bonnes heures au moins, se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le Rousseaus. Marcel devait déjà être assis au bar à ce moment même, pour essayer de draguer Cami. Bientôt, il serait mit au courant de la perte de quatre de ses chasseurs de nuit, tués par un être surnaturel, qu'elle malheureuse nouvelle. L'Originel sourit, il ne voulait pas manquer cela, et en aucun cas la tête qu'il ferait. La veille, lorsqu'il était parti chasser, il en avait profité pour faire mumuse avec ces quatre vampires. Depuis son retour ici, il éliminait quelques gars à son ancien protégé chaque semaine, autant pour s'occuper et s'amuser, que pour l'affaiblir. Marcel ne semblait même pas le soupçonner. Quel crétin!

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne serait pas sa seule raison de le retrouver au bar. Klaus voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit à toucher Caroline, où même l'approcher de trop près. Lui faire passer le message ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, pourtant il y en avait tout de même un auquel l'Hybride ne savait pas comment le résoudre. Il ne fallait pas que le vampire noir prenne conscience de l'importance de la jolie blonde pour lui. Le meilleur moyen pour que Marcel ne puisse pas l'utiliser contre lui serait que Caroline rentre à Mystic Falls, même s'il savait que sa place n'était pas là-bas. Et franchement, l'Originel n'avait aucunement envie de la voir partir.

Il avait aimé dormir avec elle cette nuit, ce qu'il n'avouerait à personne, bien sûr. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit et qu'elle se soit rendormit, il avait très vite sombré dans les bras de Morphée à son tour. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin qu'il s'était réveillé en la sentant gigoter contre lui. Elle cauchemardait à nouveau. Il avait hésité à la réveiller puis se disant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, il s'était permis d'entrer dans sa tête.

La scène se déroulait dans la maison Forbes. Tout semblait calme jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentisse et que Caroline soit projeter en bas des escaliers. A l'étage, le shériff était debout et regardait sa fille avec un sourire vicieu plaqué sur les lèvres. La femme descendit les marches.

**_Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Arrêtes!**

Mais le shériff fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et tira sur sa fille. La balle traversa le bras de Caroline qui cria sur le coup alors que sa mère se rapprochait dangereusement.

**_Maman, c'est moi! je ne suis pas Silas! S'il te plaît, arrête**, pleurait la vampire.

Soudain, Liz Forbes disparut, laissant place à Marcel. Il attrapa Caroline par la gorge et la plaqua au mur. Puis il s'approcha d'ellle, et lui murmura à son oreille toutes les tortures qu'il allait lui faire subir avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa mère et son père.

C'est à se moment là que Klaus était intervenut et avait utilisé son influence sur son esprit pour apaiser Caroline. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aimait les chevaux, alors il lui influa de rêver qu'elle galopait sur le dos d'une jument blanche dans un près, loin de Mystic Falls. La jolie blonde était radieuse.

Puis il était ressortit de sa tête et l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de se rendormir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé aux alentours de sept heure du matin, Caroline dormait paisaiblement. Une de ses mains agrippait son polo tandis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Par il ne savait quel miracle, Klaus avait réussit à se lever du lit sans la réveiller.

L'Originel passa la porte du bar. Marcel était bel et bien là, assis au comptoir, seul. Merde, pensa l'Hybride. Avait-il déjà appris la nouvelle à propos des chasseurs de nuit morts?

Il prit la place libre à côté de son ancien protègé qui se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

**_Hey, mon pote! Alors dis-moi tout, c'est qui la jolie nana d'hier soir?**

**_Je te l'ai dis: "une amie de la famillle"qui voulait voir la ville.**

A peine arrivé qu'il l'énervait déjà.

**_Ah, ouais? Allez, on est pote, non? Et puis, on sait tous que la grand méchant Klaus ne ferait jamais faire du tourisme!**

**_Fais attention à toi, Marcel. Ta réputatuion va prendre un coup si on apprend que tu es devenu une véritable commère.**

**_N'éxagérons rien**, rit-il. **Je veux njuste savoir si l'un de mes amis a besoin de mon aide pour avoir un rendez-vous, comme lui-même essaie de m'en arranger un avec cette charmante barmaide.**

Exaspéré, Klaus resserra un pas sa prise sur son verre, se retenant de peu de le briser. Il se tourna face à Marcel.

**_Je ne veux pas que tu approches Caroline**, dit-il d'une voix ferme et glaciale.

Avant que le vampire ait pu répliquer, un de ses gars -Thierry, si les souvenirs de l'Originel étaient bons, lui tapa sur l'épaule.

**_Je doit te parler. **

**_C'est bon, dis-le moi ici.**

Le blond observa Klaus un moment puis se lança:

**_On a encore perdu quatre de nos hommes cette nuit.**

Le sourire qu'affichait Marcel se décomposa tandis que l'Hybride bu une gorgée de son verre, sentant un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Voilà, la situation devenait interéssante.

Caroline ouvrit doucement les yeux puis s'étira en baillant. Ce lit était vraiment confortable. Malgré ses quelques cauchemars elle avait plutôt bien dormi, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un petit bout de temps. Depuis qu'elle ne dormait plus avec Tyler, pour être exacte. Tyler... elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à lui depuis ces quelques jours loin de Mystic Falls. Il lui manquait, et en même temps non... Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Elle avait envie de le retrouver, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose commençait à changer. Il n'y avait plus ce petit truc.

Elle soupira.

Ce n'était pas récent, maintenant qu'elle y repensait cela faisait un petit moment. Mais au début elle vait pensé que s'était à cause de son éloignement pour se libérer du lien entre lui et Klaus. Puis elle l'avait retrouvé et tout semblait aller de nouveau mieux. Le soir du bal de promo elle avait été tellement heureuse de le retrouver mais encore une fois ce n'était pas pareil. Bien sûr, elle s'était souvent battu pour qu'il revienne, mais elle l'espérait tout les jours un peu de moins en moins. L'histoire avec cette garce d'Hayley n'avait rien arrangé non plus. Tyler l'avait-il réellement trompé avec elle? Même si la blonde ne le dirait jamais, elle devait bien avouer que la louve était belle, très belle même. Voir assez sexy. Et sa complicité avec Tyler ne pouvait que la rendre encore plus détestable.

**_Raah!**

Caroline tapa sur un des coussins, énervée. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à cela. Elle était à la Nouvelle Orléans! Au lieu de déprimer à cause de son petit ami jamais présent qu'elle soupçonnait d'avoir couché avec une autre, elle devrait plutôt visiter la ville, comme avec Klaus hier. Cette journée avait vraiment été calme et plaisante. Qui aurait cru que passer du temps à faire du tourisme avec l'Hybride Originel sanguinaire pouvait être agréable. Pas la jeune vampire, en tout cas. Mais il n'était pas pareil, avec elle. Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle le savait amoureux d'elle, mais à ce moment là, dans le salon des Gilbert, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Il l'avait mordu et elle voulait juste assez le toucher pour qu'il la guérisse. En réalité, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de lui, d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de lui. Avait-elle des sentiments comme lui avait déjà sous-entendus plusieurs fois Tyler? Non, impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas. Il était le méchant, elle, elle faisait partie des gentils. Ces mêmes gentils que le méchant persécutait pour obetenir le sang d'une des leurs, et qui voulait tous les tuer. Mais encore une fois, pas elle. Comme il lui avait prouvé cette nuit en venant dormir avec elle, il était diffé...

**_Oh, pu-tin!**

Elle avait dormi avec Klaus! Elle lui avait même demandé! Pour un simple cauchemar, en plus! Elle, Caroline Forbes, s'était montrée faible face à lui. Sur le coup, la blonde avait tellement honte, qu'elle étouffa un cri de rage dans un des coussins. Plus jamais elle ne sortirait de cette chambre. Plus jamais!

Une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune vampire descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa faim l'avait emporté sur sa toute nouvelle résolution. Même si avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle avait pris le temps d'écouter pour être sûre et certaine de ne pas tomber sur Klaus. La voie semblait être libre.

Caroline prit une poche de sang dans le frigo. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'à part ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, le contenu du réfrigirateur semblait normal. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Klaus ne se nourrisait pas comme elle, et encore moins comme un humain. La tête de dégouté qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé une poche de sang la veille le confirmait. Et puis même si Elijah était le plus apte de la famille à le faire, elle le voyait mal cuisiner. Les Mikaelson étaient plus le genre de famille à manger dans des restaurants cinq étoiles où se payer un traiteur tous les soirs.

La jeune vampire sursauta quand elle referma la porte du frigo et qu'elle tomba sur Hayley. Mais bien sûr, la nourriture était pour elle.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?**

**_J'ai posé la question en première.**

La louve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**_Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine.**

**_Et toi une louve qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.**

Le sourire qu'affichait la brune se décomposa pour laisser place à une grimace.

**_Répètes un peu, pour voir!**

**_Tu as très bien entendu. Tu couches avec tout le monde, ou du moins tu essaies!**

**_Dis ça de celle qui laisse tomber son petit copain pour le grand méchant de l'histoire**, fit-elle avec ironie.

**_Il n'y a rien entre Klaus et moi, et je n'ai pas laissé tomber Tyler! De toute façon, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.**

Mais Hayley continua comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

**_Quand se pauvre Tyler apprendra ça, il aura besoin de quelqu'un...**

S'en fut trop pour Caroline qui se jetta sur elle. Les deux jeunes femmes firent un roulé boulé dans la cusine.

**_Redis une fois un truc du genre sur Tyler et...**

**_Et quoi? Tu vas me frapper? Je croyais que la petit Caroline Forbes était une innocente. Je comprends que Ty se soit éloigné.**

**_Ferme-là, il ne serait jamais aller voir ailleurs!**

**_Ce que tu crois.**

La blonde vit rouge et commença à lever son poing en l'air. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'abattre sur le jolie minoie de garce d'Hayley, deux bras entourèrent sa taille et la soulevèrent du sol en arrière.

**_Non que je sois contre un combat entre filles et que tu lui mettes une belle raclée, mais j'aimerais éviter que ma cuisine se retrouve en ruines. Et je ne sais pas si Elijah te pardonnerait d'avoir frappé la louve**, fit la voix de Klaus à son oreille.

Il la relâcha, son sourire sournois collé sur les lèvres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la brune qui se dépêchait de se mettre debout, puis reporta son regard sur Caroline. Elle était vraiment belle.

**_Elle a voulut me frapper! Elle s'en est prise à une femme enceinte, elle a osé!**

**_A ta place, je la fermerais, avant que je m'énerve, Elijah ou pas.**

Hayley le foudroya du regard puis sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons sur le plancher, en lançant un dernier regard à Caroline.

Cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Avait-elle bien entendu? Hayley, enceinte, Non, comment cela? La jeune vampire releva la tête pour voir Klaus l'observer, comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière.

**_Il faut qu'on parle**, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il continua. Mieux valait qu'elle l'apprenne par lui que par quelqu'un d'autre.

**_Hayley est enceinte.**

**_J'avais cru comprendre**, railla-t-elle**. Et puis quoin tu fais dans le sauvetage de futures mamans louves? Si tu me dis que c'est Tyler le père, je l'a tue.**

**_Malheureusement, non, ce n'est pas lui.**

Elle plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

_**Enfait**, reprit-il, **il parait que c'est moi.**

**_Quoi?!**

**_C'est moi le père.**

Caroline le regarda un moment s'en rien dire puis éclata de rire.

**_Non, sérieusement, tu devrais faire carrière dans le comique. **

Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard sérieux, elle se décomposa.

**_Oh...**

Klaus hocha fébrilement la tête. Caroline se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail.

_**Tu as couché avec Hayley?**

**_Oui.**

**_Tu vas être papa?**

**_Il semblerait**, soupira-t-il.

La claque arriva d'un coup. Bien sûr Klaus ne sentit rien, mais elle semblait complètement en avoir rien à faire.

**_Crétin!**

Ca y est, elle le détestait désormais. L'Hybride attendit les injures qui ne vinrent pas, à la place Caroline le prit dans ses bras.

_**Félicitations**, dit-elle en le relâchant.

Il la regarda les yeux ronds, ne devait-elle pas être en colère, voir furieuse même, contre lui? Au contraire, elle lui souriait. Elle le surprendrait toujours.

**_Tu le prends bien.**

**_Ne crois pas que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir couché avec cette garce,** dit-elle en grimaçant**. Mais tu vas être papa, c'est génial ça!**

**_Je ne suis pas vraiment de cet avis-là.**

**_Quoi, tu n'as jamais voulut avoir d'enfants, de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un?**

**_Pourquoi, tu y as déjà pensé?**

**_Eh bien, je sais que même si ce n'est pas dans mes priorités, je le regretterais plus tard. Je le sais, je suis un vampire**, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.**Tu as plus de mille ans d'existence,et tu n'y as jamais pensé?**

**_Non.**

C'était vrai, même lorsqu'il était encore humain, il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté d'importance. Et depuis que lui et ses frères et soeur étaient tous devenus des vampires, et que sa famille avait littéralement explosé, il n'avait aucunement envie d'en avoir. Ces milles dernières années, il s'était contenté de devenir l'être le plus fort et redouté de la Terre.

**_Sérieusement, me vois-tu père, Caroline?**

Lorsqu'il utilisait son nom, c'est que vraiment la chose lui était importante.

**_Eh bien, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas le profil type pour, mais on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs, hum, comment Hayley est tombée enceinte, au juste? Enfin, tu vois, tu es un vampire.**

Klaus soupira, il avait vu la question venir.

**_Je n'en sais rien, Love. De la magie ou un truc du genre parait-il, mais je n'y croit pas. **

La vampire blonde soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait.

**_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de juste en profiter? Tu es le seul vampire qui aura un enfant, alors que tout les autres, moi compris, nous sommes stériles. Nous n'aurons jamais cette possibilité.**

Caroline était irritée. Tellement de personnes, de vampires entre autre, rêvaient d'avoir un enfant et de fonder une famille. Elle même plus tard le désirerait sûrement.

**_Avoir des enfants ne m'intéresse pas, c'est vrai. **

Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce. Il la savait énervée. Il pouvait comprendre. Caroline était l'exemple parfait d'une jeune femme qui deviendrait mère un jour. Gentille, lumineuse, toujours souriante. Elle avait tout pour, mais à cause de sa condition de vampire, elle ne pourrait jamais donner la vie. Du moins de cette façon. Donner la vie chez les vampires s'apparentait à transformer quelqu'un, mais elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle était son opposé-même. Au contraire, lui, plus sombre, enfoncé dans les ténèbres, il n'avait rien d'un père de famille. Trop égoiste, buté et même colérique. Et puis, comment pourait-il devenir ce qu'Elijah aimerait qu'il devienne alors que pour garder ses frères et soeurs au près de lui, il avait dû les daguer et les enfermer dans des cercueils.

Caroline observa son regard neutre.

**_Je n'ai pas la fibre paternel.**

Cette fois c'est Klaus qui voulut voir sa réaction. Il détailla les traits délicats de son visage. La main de la blonde vint recouvrir la sienne posée sur sa joue.

**_Tu as peur de devenir papa.**

**_Pas du tout**, sourit-il. **Je n'ai peur de rien, Sweetheart. **

Elle secoua la tête, l'obligeant à enlever sa main.

**_Vantard, va!**

Il se contenta de sourire encore plus et de ramasser la poche de sang par terre.

**_Tu allais manger? Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner avec moi? Après je pourrais continuer de te faire visiter la ville. **

**_Euh, quand tu parles de "déjeuner"...**

De nouveau, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**_Un repas sans sang, au restaurant. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**_Heu... oui, pourquoi pas.**

**_Bien.**

Il regarda la tenue qu'elle portait, les yeux brillant de malice.

**_Je vais te laisser te changer**, dit-il en faisant référence au jogging noir et son T-shirt gris avec des têtes de Mini et Mickey, qu'elle portait.

Il se dirigea vers le salon en souriant tandis que les joues de Caroline s'empourprèrent. Qu'elle conne, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se balader dans la maison des Originels, hbillée dans un pyjama enfantin.

_Coucou!_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de mon retard. C'est vrai que jusque là j'avais pris l'habitude de poster un chapitre tous les week-end, mais j'avais un peu, voir beaucoup de boulot. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et puis ça ne peux que m'aider a avoir de meilleures idées ;) _

_Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir et vous demander votre avis. Pour les fêtes, j'ai eus l'idée d'écrire une OS, Klaroline, bien sûr. Mais j'ai également envie de faire une version française, puis, de la traduire en anglais. Je me dis que ce serait une bonne expérience pour renforcer mon niveau d'anglais. Et puis, je me demande ce que les Anglais pensent du Klaroline. _

_Voici un petit résumé vite fait: "Depuis un an Caroline a quitté Mystic Falls et elle étudie à Whitemore avec Elena. Mais lorsque Noël arrive et qu'elle se retrouve seule, elle ne pensait pas que se serait Klaus qui viendrait la tirer de son week end révision, surtout après la promesse qu'il lui avait faite."_

_Bon, voilà. _

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin des cours, de bonnes vacances et bonnes! Et à la prochaine :)_

_XOXO_

_Willoh._


End file.
